A New Ninja In Town
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: First Fan fiction. When a new girl comes around, and saves Mike from a near death situation, then they become allies. but they find out a few things they didn't intend on hearing...
1. new ninja

Chapter 1

Amanda's POV

"How about we go out for a little victory dinner?" Owen asked.

"Didn't you _just_ eat?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you're point is?" Owen replied.

I shook my head; we went from the dojo to Mike's room.

We went to the local Pizza Hut, and ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

Let's just say, Owen ate about half the pizza, and barely leaving any slices for me and Mike.

Owen was about to reach for another slice of pizza, until I slapped his hand.

"OW!" he yelled.

"No more for you!" I said.

Mike nearly choked laughing at us.

He has a really cute laugh.

Mike's POV

Amanda slapped Owen's hand, making him squeal.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"No more for you!" Amanda told him.

Ever since Amanda's break up with Cameron, she seems happy.

I think I might be falling for her again... _No, Mike Fukanaga, don't think like that, you're dating Julie now._

After we paid the check, we were about to walk our separate ways until I saw Julie…kissing another guy.

"Oh my God." Amanda said, loud enough for Julie to hear.

She broke away, and saw all three of us standing there in shock.

"M-Mike, I can explain." She said nervously.

"Don't, I guess you're not happy with our relationship, I'll just put you out of your misery."

"Mike, are you breaking up with me?"

I nodded.

Amanda's POV:

"Mike, are you breaking up with me?"  
No, Julie, he's saying he's deeply in love with you. I thought sarcastically.

Mike nodded, and turned around and walked the other direction.

I looked at the guy she was kissing; it was Brad, captain of the football team.

Me and Owen followed Mike, he was really angry and sad.

I hated seeing Mike this upset, sure I would feel sad for him, like any friend would, but I felt his pain in the pit of my stomach.

We were far behind Mike, he was walking across, not paying attention, me and Owen were running towards him, because a car was coming at full speed.

But a figure came, sort of ran and pushed him out of the way.

He snapped out of it, we later caught up with Mike.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

But I only caught a glimpse of the heroic figure's face. It was a girl, She was African-American, Brown eyes, and long hair. We were about to thank her, but she made a run for it, leaving something behind.

A mon, except it had a different pattern, it was a gingko chasing five pieces.

I remember it because; I looked up different types of Mon.

I grabbed it, and examined it closely, and then we followed the girl.

She was being cornered in an alley.

"Just give me your bracelet, and I'll probably let you live." A raspy voice said.

"No." she replied.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled.

He grabbed her wrist, but she did something I didn't expect. She released his grasp, and flipped him.

He quickly recovered, and threw a punch at her, she quickly caught it with her hand, and then kicked his side. But the mugger didn't seem to give up, he started to choke her, I tried to go in and stop him, but Mike held me back, knowing what would happen next. She broke his grip, and wrapped her legs around his neck, and fell backwards, causing him to be on his back, but he _still_ wouldn't give up, we sort of ended up just watching the fight, he threw punches, and she dodged. She was swift on her feet, and moved like a dancer, like Mike.

But she finally flipped him, and he ran away.

"Hey." I said.

Scaring her.

"Hi." She said shyly, like nothing happened.

"You left this." I said, throwing it to her, she caught it, and put it on her neck.

We made it seem like, we left, but we were really watching.

She jumped onto a dumpster, and jumped from roof to roof.

"Whoa." Owen said.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Come on, we have to go to the dojo, to tell grandpa." Mike said.

He grabbed my hand, and we ran as fast as we could.

I could my feel my face turning red.


	2. First Day

Owen's POV:

We later showed up at Mike's house.

"What's up Marty?"

"Hi Owen."

"Oh, Mike, I have to go on the night shift, I'll be back later."  
"Okay dad." Mike replied.

We went down into the dojo, and Mike explained everything that happened to Hologramps.

"Wait, what did the mon look like?" he asked.

"It was gingko chasing five pieces." Amanda said.

"That clan is a friend, very close, we're like family." Hologramps said.

"So, what did this girl look like?"

"She was African- American, long hair, brown eyes."

"Did she seem shy?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did, but in a cute way." I said.

"I know who you are talking about; her name is Kira Roberts, me and her grandfather, were very close comrades."

We learned little more information about her like, how she really quick on her feet, and doesn't like to fight, only if she has to.

But I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about her, her eyes, her long flowy hair.

We eventually left the dojo, and went our separate ways.

I got home, and stared at the ceiling, and eventually dozed off.

Kira's POV:  
"Danielle, where's that daughter of yours?"

"She's not her-, wait she's here." I heard my mom say.

"Hi mom."

"Richard." I said.

I walk into the kitchen, to see my mom washing the dishes.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asked.

Well, I saved a guy from being hit by a car, and nearly got mugged.

"Good." I replied.

"You hungry?" she asked.  
"No." I replied.

She nodded, then they started to talk about bills, and my mom said," how am I supposed to pay the water bill, I barely have enough money to feed Kira?"

"Well, I might have an idea, since I pay rent." He said, reaching his hand towards my mother's butt, but I grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, kid."

"It actually does concern me, since it's my mother." I replied.

"But, I pay rent, so I can do whatever I want since I help pay the bills, without me, you would be on the streets by now." He said.

"Kira, it's ok, l-let go of him." She said.

"Fine, but if you do anything, to hurt my mom, or make her not want you here, you are going to regret it, Got it?" I said. I let go of his wrist, and went to my room.

Ugh, I hate that guy, okay I don't _hate_ anyway, I just dislike him with a fiery passion deep in my soul.

I pushed the feeling away and got ready for bed.

Author's POV

The next day, everyone got up to go to school.

It was Kira's first day, so she tried to make a good first impression.

Kira's POV

I sat in the far back on the bus, on the second stop, I saw the three people from yesterday, a blonde, with hair up to her shoulders, blue eyes, she seemed nice, then a African-American guy, and a Japanese boy, with a mon on his neck, showing the sign of the Fukanaga Clan.

On the third stop, two girls came up to me and laughed.

"Um, I'm sorry, but you're in my seat, so I suggest you move." She said.

"But I was here first, can't you just find another seat?" I asked.

"Besides, I don't think your name is on it." I replied.

She glared at me, yeah like that phased me.

"MOVE!" she yelled.

"No." I replied.

I heard a couple of chuckles from the front.

"Rebecca, just find another seat." The bus driver said.

She simply sat in the seat in front of me; I'm probably at the top of the' girls she hates' list right now.

The blonde from earlier, came to the back, and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Amanda."

Hi, I'm Kira." I replied.

We got off the bus, and she introduced me to her friends, I met Owen, Mike, and Kelly.

"Welcome To Benjamin Rush High School."

"Thanks." I replied.

I was assigned locker 115, which was right next to Owen's.

I didn't really talk to anyone that day.

But some random guy smiled at me, and then he started hitting on me, seriously on my first day.

"So would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, no."

Then I grabbed my books and went to homeroom.

"So, what did Cameron say to you?" Amanda asked.

"He said some really stupid pick up lines, and asked me out, I said no, I mean it's my first day, and he's not my type, and he kept smiling at me, which kind of creeped me out." I said.

Amanda laughed.

"Bye."

I sat in homeroom, to see about 13 faces turn from their conversations, and laid eyes on me, like I was fresh bait."Class, this Kira, this is her first day here, so be nice."

I slowly sat in the back, and barely paid attention, during the school day, I still stood out of everyone's way. School went by quickly, and I was really tired.

"Hey Roberts! You're blocking my locker!"

"Rebecca, your locker is down the hall." I replied.

"Yeah, you're blocking my path."

"Oh my gosh, go around, honestly, I'm not in the mood."

"Move." Then she was about to push me, but I grabbed her hand.

"What's your problem, I mean are you still mad over a stupid seat on the bus?"

"No."

"Okay then." I said letting go of her wrist.

I grabbed my backpack, and walked home.

Amanda's POV

Whoa ,Kira so wasn't in the mood for Rebecca.

I could tell that Rebecca wanted to hit her, but what good, would that be.

Kira wasn't taking the bus, so I walked home with her.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Well, how was your first day?"

"Decent, except for Rebecca, I feel her life goal is to get under my skin." Kira explained.

"Yeah, she does that to everyone, I'm on the cheerleading team with her, she's really bossy, and she thinks she's better because she can do the most gymnastics on the team."

"Oh, I mean anyone could do a back flip, if they wanted to."

"Yeah."

"Oh, here's my house, Bye Amanda."

"Bye."

"Oh Mike!" I yelled.

"Oh, hey Amanda." He replied.

He still seemed a little sad, but I could tell he's getting over her.

"You wanna come over to the dojo for some more training?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

I'm starting to have feelings for Mike. But I'm not going to tell him, it's too soon.

I heard screaming, and then I realized it was Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's POV

Kira's was overwhelmed, when she walked into her house, she saw her mother unconscious on the ground, with blood surrounding her.

"OH MY Gosh!"

"Mom!" kira yelled.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm going to get you to a hospital." She said .

Kira's POV

I reached for my mom's arms, someone grabbed my wrists.

It was Richard.

"What are you doing!" I asked.

"It's for the best." He said.

"What's for the best?" I asked.

"She knew too much." He said.

I looked down and saw something on his necklace.

Ishina.

"Let go." I said.

"I said, LET GO!" I exclaimed.

I escaped his grip, and threw him out the door.

"Come on, Mom."

I pull her up, and carried her bridal style.

I kind of expected her to be heavy, but she wasn't, she was actually really light.

I grabbed my mom's car keys, and I saw Amanda and Mike at the door.

"What happened!" Amanda asked.

"Ishina." I mumbled.

Amanda's face turned pale, Mike gulped.

I put my mom in the back seat with Mike; I gave him a shirt, so he could put pressure on her head, so she doesn't lose too much blood.

Amanda sat in the front.

"Buckle up." I said.

I quickly pulled the car out of the driveway, and drove quickly to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, I carried my mom to the emergency room.

"Can someone help me!" I yelled.

A nurse grabbed my mom and put her on a gurney.

After pacing back in forth, Dr. Oliver came out.

"Are you Kira?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Your mother, she lost a lot of blood and-"

"Then I can give you some of my blood, we both have O–type blood."

"But, she might not survive, even if you do give blood, I'm sorry."

"Give my blood anyway."

"but-"

"You can't just give up, doctors are supposed to help their patients, not give up on them." I said with a glare.

"Fine." He said with a sigh of defeat.

He took my blood, I felt a little woozy, but I didn't tell him that.

"It's still not enough blood, and if I take anymore, your health would be in risk, I'm sorry." He said.

I nodded.

The doctor left the room, and I walked over to her bed, just watching her die slowly.

"Hi mom, I know you told me to never do this, but I have to, I wouldn't forgive myself, if I just let you die."

I closed my eyes, and put out my hands above her, and felt a warm energy leave me, I suddenly felt lifeless, and fell to the ground. The reason she told me to never do it, because when I heal others, I get what they have, fever, or wound, it leaves their body and onto my body.

Amanda's POV

I felt really bad for Kira, I couldn't imagine being on the verge of losing a parent.

But then I remembered something, Mike's grandfather, said she was a healer.

So I did some research on her Mon, and I found it belonged to someone who was like the chosen one.

Who could heal and bend the elements.

But when she heals others, she gets whatever they have, whether they're on the verge of dying or something like a scrape or a really bad bruise.

"Amanda? Amanda!" Mike exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You're turning pale." He said.

I quickly grabbed his hand, and raced to Danielle's room(Kira's mom).

We found Kira on the ground.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" I yelled.

Owen raced in, possibly knowing what happened with Kira's mom, and came to support.

Then a few doctors and surgeons, one of them lifted her off the ground and onto the gurney and rushed her out of the room.

I explained everything to Owen; he looked shock, and just sat there outside of Kira's hospital room. I went over to him to see if he would eat something.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I gasped.

Oh he's got it bad for her.

I went back to Danielle's room, to see Mike standing there in shock.

I looked over to see what was happening and there was a pool of blood, where Kira was previously laying.

Danielle's eyes slowly opened.

She saw the pool of blood on the ground.

"Is that my blood?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

Her eyes widened, when she figured out what happened.

"no." she said, her eyes filling up with absolute despair.

"Fukanaga." She said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Mike asked.

"The Mon, it's from the Fukanaga Clan." She explained.

"OH, so you know…everything." he said.

She nodded.

"Thank you, for bringing me to the hospital, both of you."

We stood there in silence, and then we saw 5 doctors rush past the room, and into Kira's room.

We followed them.

"Her heartbeat is slowing down, CLEAR!"

ZAP!

"CLEAR!"

ZAP!

Kira's heart monitor flat lined.

"NO! Don't give up on us now kid!" a nurse said.

ZAP!

"Time of death: 12:20 AM"

We were here for 9 hours.

The doctors left the room.

Owen was there the whole time, he looked …broken.

I felt tears rush down my face, and Mike's muscular arms, around me holding me tight.

We sat there in the room, not wanting to leave, not wanting to leave Kira.

I closed my eyes tight, hoping that this isn't it's just a dream.

I heard someone gasping for air, I looked up to see Kira, sitting up, looking around trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh my God." I mumbled.

"Don't you DARE do that to me again." Danielle said.

Kira only nodded.

Owen pulled her into a hug; I can sort of see the smile trying to creep up on her face.

Owen's POV

When Kira woke up, I was ecstatic; I couldn't help myself, so I hugged her.

I know this is a girly thing, but I felt sparks.

I'm not telling anyone that piece of information.

We let go, then the doctor came in and saw Kira alive and well.

"Wow, um this was a really strange day for me today, first I thought I saw someone in a ninja suit and now you. It's a miracle, you seem fine, and so you'll be able to leave in a few minutes."

_"Ninja suit?"_ I thought to myself.

"No." Kira said.

"What?" Danielle asked.

"Mom, they're here." Kira said.

a silence slowly creeped up on us.

"Mike, do you know..about your grandfather." Kira asked.

he nodded.

"Okay, mom, I'm going to need your suit." Kira said, as we were leaving the hospital.

I wonder if she has a really cool ninja suit, like ours.

Amanda's POV

we got into the car with Kira, and I was really tired, so I just leaned on Mike.

then I quickly fell asleep. but when I woke up, I was leaning on Mike's chest.

I looked up at him, he woke up, then we had a moment, I was staring into his brown eyes as he stared into my blue eyes.

Without knowing it, we got closer, and closer, and I couldn't stop myself, I broke the gap between us, and kissed him.

it was just like the kiss we did ,when I was searching Katara's purse.

I felt sparks, fireworks were going off in my head.

Mike's POV

Amanda was laying on my chest, asleep, and slightly snoring.

I looked down at her, just at the time she woke up.

I stared into her light blue eyes, and immediately got lost.

Then we started leaning closer and closer to each other, and Amanda closed the gap between us.

her soft lips pressed against mine. it was the best moment ever.

"Hey hey, no making out in the car!" Owen yelled.

Kira chuckled, while driving.

We broke away, Amanda was blushing.

"We're here." Kira said.

"Bye guys." Owen said.

she was dropping us off home, since it was after midnight.

"Michael Fukanaga, where have you been?"

"the hospital."

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"Kira's mom was in the hospital, so we went to support her, then Kira was hospitalized, so that's why I was here for so long."

"Who's Kira?"

"She's a classmate, and a friend." I replied.

"Okay, just go on head to bed."

Owen POV

"Owen Michelle Reynolds, where have you been!" my mom said.

"I was at the hospital, my friend's mom was in there, and I went to support her, and then she ended up in the hospital."

"Wait, is it that Kira girl you're always talking about?" she asked.

"Mhmm, g'night mom."

"Good night sweetie."

Amanda's POV

I walked in the lights were off, so I figured they were asleep, so I'll just sneak my way up to my-.

but my thoughts were interrupted, by the lamp being turned and my mom giving me a crazy look.

"Amanda Riley McKay, where have you been?"

"The hospital.. Kira's mom was checked in, so I went to support her." I said.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with it this time, but next time call, so I can at least know where you are." she said.

I nodded in reply. then made my way up the stairs, and caught myself thinking about Mike..again.

Kira's POV

"Take it easy, it's been a long day." mom said.

"Goodnight mom." I said.

I walked up the stairs, and laid down in my bed, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep.

as I was sleeping, I got flashes of images, I remember standing in an abandoned building, in a ninja suit.

I saw my mom with a knife to her neck. then it was like I was standing outside my body, I started to float, my eyes started to glow, and air was rushing in with a few flames and a few rocks, and a stream of water surrounding me.

Mike, Amanda, and Owen, taking cover.

then someone else came, and we started to fight, but I overpowered them, and kept them from moving their arms and legs.

I put my thumb, on his forehead, and in the middle of his chest, and a huge light surrounded us.

My eyes stopped glowing, the person in front of me, yelled "What did you do to me!"

"I took away your bending."

I couldn't see the person in front of me, but when I did, it was Rebecca.

I woke up to my alarm blaring.

6:30 AM

Ugh.. that was a really weird dream.

I drag myself out of bed, and got ready for school.

I got on the bus, and sat down, then Rebecca got on the bus, as the bus started to fill up.

"Do we have to go through this again?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda's POV

"Do we have to go through this again?" I heard Rebecca's voice ringing in my head. I looked back to see her talking to Kira.

Kira glared at her, if looks could kill, Rebecca would be dead by now, Rebecca gulped and backed down a little.

Kira got up and said, "Happy now?"

Gosh, Kira is _really_upset. I guess it was the near death situation yesterday.

"Feisty." Owen said.

Mike nodded in agreement, but smiles a little bit and says, "Reminds me of someone else we know."

I felt the blush come onto my face.

When the bus stopped, Kira was still in her seat.

"Kira." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"We're here."

"Oh,thanks Amanda."

In class, she was completely out of it, I mean, she was literally doing her work, without even looking at the paper, and the teacher said she had everything correct, while using her as an example.

"Hey Amanda." Owen said.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I should ask her out?" he asked.

"Go for it." I replied.

he nodded, and anxiously looked at the clock waiting for the bell to ring.

~RIIING!~

Owen's POV

"Hey Amanda."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I should ask her out?" I asked.

"Go for it." she replied.

I stared at the clock waiting for the bell.

~RIIING!~

I followed Kira out of the room.

She seemed out of it.

"Kira?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I know this is sudden, but would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Sure." I replied.

"I mean if you don-, wait did you say yes?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yes. So it's a date?" she replied. I nodded in reply.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"The Dark Knight Rises?" she replied.

"Yes, I thought you were going to make me watch a chick-flick." I replied, relieved.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you, sooo pick me up at 8?" she asked.

I nodded.

Mike's POV

2nd Period is finally over, and I'm starving.

I grabbed my lunch, and sat with Amanda.

"Hey."

"Hi." Amanda replied.

I leaned in to kiss Amanda, but was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, no PDA!"Owen yelled.

"Thanks a lot Owen." I said.

"You're welcome." Owen replied.

Amanda giggled.

"So?" she asked.

"So, what?" he replied.

"Did you ask her?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Did she say yes?" Amanda asked.

"YES!" Owen said with excitement.

"Congrats." I said.

"Thank you." he said with more confidence than usual.

"Oh look it's Kira." Amanda said.

"Well, we could invite her over here." I suggested.

"I'll go get her." Amanda said.

She got up, and started to walk over to Kira's table, but a really huge dude started to talk to Kira.

he sat down at the table where she was, and then took off his sunglasses, and Kira's eyes widened in fear, then her pupils flickered with anger.

She got up, leaving her lunch at the table, but the big guy, grabbed her left shoulder, I could tell that wasn't a very bright idea, and Amanda backed away slowly.

All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, the guy was on the ground, and he put his leg under causing her to fall, but she flipped, and landed on her feet.

the guy became angry, and started to fight her, which wasn't a smart idea, since there were witnesses, and Kira was angry, she's like Amanda, when she's angry, possibly just a bit worse.

he threw a punch, but Kira easily dodged it, and threw a punch at him, but he caught it and started to twist her wrist.

"Why are you holding back, you didn't hold back before, _dad._" she said, forcing out the word dad.

he didn't do anything, he just held onto her wrist, possibly holding it tighter.

"Let go." she said.

he didn't let go.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed.

then she got out of his grasp, and flipped him, but not enough to get him on his back, but enough to get him on his knees.

"You think you can just come back into my life, trust me, I'm not that naive weak little girl you left 9 years ago, that same little girl you hurt and abused everyday is gone, but I guess I should thank you since you've made me stronger." She said.

She let go of him, and ran out of the cafeteria.

I looked at everyone in the cafeteria, we all had the same expressions: O.O

Kira's POV

I walked into the cafeteria, starving out of my mind.

I grabbed a few tacos, and sat down, about to engage into my food.

Until someone came up behind me and said, "Kira Roberts?"

"Yes?" I replied.

I looked up to see who it was, I felt my blood go cold for a little bit.

They sat down and took off their glasses.

My eyes widened, I got up from the table losing my appetite.

He grabbed my shoulder, but I flipped him, and he put his leg under me, but I flipped right before I hit the ground.

He became angry, and started to fight me, I guess he tried to calm me down through fighting.

he threw a punch , but I dodged it easily. I threw a punch but he got it, and started to twist my wrist.

I winced, then said "Why are you holding back, you didn't hold back before, _dad._" I said, forcing out the word dad, as if he was poison.

he didn't do anything, he just held onto my wrist, possibly holding it tighter.

"Let go." I said.

he didn't let go.

"Let go of me!" I exclaimed.

then I got out of his grasp, and flipped him, but not enough to get him on his back, but enough to get him on his knees.

"You think you can just come back into my life, trust me, I'm not that naïve week little girl you left 9 years ago, that same little girl you hurt and abused everyday is gone, but I guess I should thank you since you've made me stronger." I said.

I let go of him, and ran out of the cafeteria.

Owen's POV

"Whoa.."

Amanda and Mike nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go find her." I said.

"No, I'll do it, it might be a girl thing." she said.

I nodded in agreement.

Amanda's POV

it took a while for me to find Kira, but I did.

She was in the courtyard, hugging her knees, crying her eyes out.

"What a loser, I guess little Kira, found her out that she's a freak." Rebecca taunted.

I shot Rebecca a death glare, and so did Kira.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said.

"You're lying through your teeth."

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, you're crying your eyes out, and you totally beat up some random guy in the cafeteria in under 2 minutes."

"Okay, it was my dad, back then he was abusive and drunk, i was 9 when it started, he back handed me, he didn't even apologize, then everyday he would beat me over and over again, i finallly told my mom, and we moved out immediately." Kira informed.

"I don't know how he found me, but he did, i don't know why, and i don't want to know why, my life was going fine, till he came along..."

"You're hiding something." I said.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"You've been out of it all day." I informed.

Then she told me about her dream.

"Whoa…" I said.

She nodded in agreement.

"Mike's grandfather told us about it, but he left out something important, so i did a little research."  
"I found out that you would have an enemy, with the same bending, you have to beat them, and take away their bending, just like in your dream." i said.

She nodded. ~RIIING!~

We went back to class, and suprisingly, school went by faster than usual.

"Hey guys." Mike said.

"Hi." Me and Kira replied.

"So, Can we double date tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah sure."  
"Mhmm." Owen replied.

"Hey, Kira do you want to come to the dojo?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to, but i have to tell my mom." she replied.

Kira's POV

"Yeah, I'd love to, but i have to tell my mom." i replied.

I pulled out my phone, and called my mom.

(bold=Danielle,_Italic = Kira_)

"Hello?"

_"Hey mom, I'm going over to Mike's house, to hang out with Amanda Mike_ and_Owen._ Oh_and Dad's back, so he might come home._

"What!"

_"Don't worry; he won't know where i am."_

"How do you know he's here?"

_"Because he came to my school, and we sort of fought.."_

"You..Fought him!"

_"Don't worry, i beat him.."_

"Young lady, if you see him, Call me, okay?"

_"Okay, mom."_

"Bye sweetie."

_"Bye mom."_

_I hung up._

"She said it was okay." i said.

"Great." Amanda said.

We took the bus and walked to Mike's house.

"Oh, hi kids." Mr. Fukanaga said.

"Oh, who's this?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm kira." she said waving modestly.

"Is she in your study group now?" he asked.

"Yup." Amanda said.

Mike's POV

I led them to my room, and opened the passageway to the dojo.

"Oh, that is awesome." Kira said.

Amanda took her to where they get their clothes for training.

She wore a purple one just like Amanda.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kira asked.

"OH, don't worry, Yamato grows on you." Amanda replied

She nodded, then the sparring began, i was pretty sure Yamato was going harder on Kira, then he was on the rest of us.

Then here comes the interesting part.

Yamato kept sparring with Kira, but something triggered something, like he had her on the ground, and he was hovering over her, then her eyes started to glow, then the earth started rumbling, then a blast of air, came rushing in, and blew Yamato off his feet.

"You're stronger than i thought." Grandpa said.

Her eyes stopped glowing and she laid her head in her hands.

"Ugh." she mumbled.

"I guess practice is over." i said.

An alarm started to blare.

There's been a break in at the Empire City Bank.

"You ready for your first break-in." i said.

"You know it." she replied.

"I don't think we have extra ninja suits." Grandpa said.

"Don't worry, i have my mom's." she said.

We changed into our ninja suits.

"Isn't Empire City Bank halfway across the city, it would at least take 30 minutes to get there." Kira acknowledged.

"I guess i have no choice, use the Ninja Cycles." Grandpa said.

Owen's face looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Luckily, there were four, when i thought we only had 3.

Owen and Kira were the first ones to get on theirs.

Then me and Amanda got on ours.

"Kira, you want to take the lead on this one?" Amanda asked.

She nodded in reply.

We started up the Ninja Cycles, and raced out of the dojo.

Surprisingly, we got the hang of them pretty easily.

We arrived at the bank just in time.

"I think you should put that back, if you know what's good for ya." Amanda said.

"Who's there?" One of the robbers exclaimed,

We landed in unison in front of the four robbers.

"Oh goodie, one for each of us." Kira said.

"Ninjas? I thought these guys were myths." the other robber said.

"It doesn't matter just shoot them!" the main robber said, while stuffing money into a sack.

"Really? Do you really think guns are going to work on ninjas, come on now?" Owen said.

The one holding the gun was shaking.

Amanda and Kira shook their heads, as in judgment towards the robbers.

Then they decided to start shooting.

Let's just say, it was pretty easy dodging the bullets.

Kira and Amanda flipped over two of them, and kicked them in well the "area".

One of them grabbed Kira from behind.

Kira rolled her eyes, then jumped on one of their backs, and then sort of moved around in a circle, like her legs wrapped around his neck, then all of a sudden he was on the ground.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, I'm a black belt." he said, holding his arm around Kira's neck.

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm a tenth degree judo." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Wha-?" the robber said, right before, Kira threw him across the room, literally, like she grabbed his belt, and _threw_him.

"The police are here, let's go." i said.

We got on our Ninja Cycles, and rode back to my house, and got changed.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yup." Amanda replied.

We went to the movies, and saw The Dark Knight Rises.

"That was awesome."Owen exclaimed.

"Well, i got to go, bye guys." Kira said, walking to her mom's car.

"Oh, she forgot her sweater." Owen noticed.

"Do you think I can borrow the Ninja cycle?" he asked.

"Fine." I replied.

Owen's POV

"Do you think I can borrow the Ninja Cycle?" i asked.

"Fine." Mike said rolling his eyes.

Yes!

i got the Ninja cycle and drove to Kira's house.

~Knock, Knock~

Kira opened the door.

"Oh hey Owen." She said, closing the door behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You left your sweater." i replied.

"Oh thanks." she said.

"I had a great time tonight." she said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Can i have my sweater back?" she asked.

"Oh sorry." i replied.

She smiled, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night." she said.

"Y-yeah, good night." i replied.

She went inside, and closed the door.

i walked over to the Ninja cycle, and drove it back to Mike's house.

then Marty dropped me off.

(Line Break)

"Hello?" Rebecca said, walking through the museum.

"Mom?" she asked.

Rebecca gasps,"OMG, that is the cutest thing ever, too bad it's on display, i'm so going to twitt this."

then a green light starts to glow from the necklace. something comes out of it, and appears before Rebecca.

Rebecca screams, but no one could hear her.

The thing possesses Rebecca's body making her stronger than ever.

(Line Break)

Kira's POV

"Hey mom." i say, coming down for breakfast.

"Hi sweetie, so.. how was your date?" she asked.

"It was..great, i had an awesome time." i replied.

i reached and grabbed a water bottle, and started to drink it.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked.

I choked on the water.

"W-what?" i asked.

"Did you?" she asked.

"On the cheek." i replied quietly.

my mom squealed like a fan girl.

"You're such a teenager." i replied.

"Have fun today." she said.

"Okay, bye mom." i replied.

i got on the bus, and sat next behind Amanda.

"Hey." i said.

"Hi." she replied.

"Hi Kelly." i said.

"Hey, is it just me or is Rebecca giving off an extra bitchy vibe." (Me: Kelly! language. Kelly: What? C'mon you know it's true. Me: Yeah..)

"It's definitely Rebecca." i replied.

We all nodded in unison.

then my stomach made a noise that sounded like a whale dying.

"Woah, someone's hungry." Kelly said.

"Yeah."

We got off the bus, and i immediately made my way to the cafeteria.

Luckily, they served breakfast.

Cinnamon buns, and chicken biscuts.

"Hey." Owen said, sliding in the seat next to me.

"Hi." i said, but i didn't open my mouth since i had food in my mouth.

My phone vibrated, as i was drinking some water.

i read the message, and immediately spit out the water in my mouth, and unfortunately hit Owen in the face.

"I'm so..rry.." i said in between laughing.

After i finished laughing.

"Okay, okay, look at this." i said.

"We went viral." Owen said.

"Finally some recognition." Owen said.

"Mike, Amanda." i said.

"Yeah?" Mike said.

"Look at this." i said, as i played the video back.

Amanda and Mike's jaws dropped.

"Oh no."

"Hologramps is gonna kill you." Owen said.

"How was i supposed to know the surveilance cameras were there, besides wouldn't you think they would take out the surveilance cameras?" he asked.

"Guys, the video's got 2 million views already." i said.

"This might not be so bad, at least they don't know our identities." i acknowledged.

After breakfast, i started walking in the hallway, but i saw something that really freaked me out.

I could've swore i saw my sister. I lost my sister, a couple of years back, she died in a car accident.

"Kira looks a little pale, maybe i should give you some color back to your face." Rebecca said.

"Wha-?" i asked, but was interrupted, when Rebecca slapped me.

It caught everyone's attention.

She was about to slap me again, but i blocked her.

"Don't. Touch me." I said.

"You're pathetic to a level I can't even explain." i said, walking away, but Rebecca grabbed my hair, and slammed me against the locker.

_Calm down, Kira, As much as you want to beat some sense into her, that's not what you were taught to do, Yeah so you're a tenth degree judo, and Avatar, just remain calm._i thought to myself.

But then she started to choke me, and lifted me off my feet.

"You dare DISRESPECT ME WENCH." Rebecca said, but then her voice got louder and deeper than her eyes started to turn red.

Those eyes, the look in those eyes.

FLASHBACK:

"Grandma, can you tell me a story." i asked.

"Okay, A long time ago, there was a young woman, she had great powers, she could control the elements of the earth and she could heal others, but there was an enemy, that enemy would stop at nothing to destroy the young woman, the enemy would take over a human body, giving them incredible strength, and power."

"A way you could tell if someone is taken over, is when they're voice is deep, and their eyes turn red."

REALITY:

I kicked them in the chest.

i quickly caught my breath.

"Kira, what happened?" Amanda asked.

"Rebecca's possessed." i replied.

I turned around, and threw a blast of energy at me, I quickly dodged, and hit the fire alarm.

Everyone rushed out of the building, except for Me, Rebecca, Owen, Amanda.

I decided to lure her away from the school, to keep her from doing any further damage.

I quickly changed into my ninja suit, since it was under my clothes.

It was an abandoned building.

Ishina, then appeared, and grabbed me.

One of them had a hostage.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"It's okay sweetie." she replied.

The one holding her grabbed a knife, and held it to her neck.

"You have two choices, Join Ishina or watch your mother die." he said.

"Don't do it, Kira." my mom said.

"But if I don't, you'll die..." I replied.

"Tick tock." he said.

I was about to answer, but then he cut her.

"Mom!" i yelled.

i was able to let go of their grasps, and run towards my mom.

"Mom." i said, shaking, just watching her there on the ground.

"I can heal you." I said.

"No." she said.

"But i won't get it this time, because Amanda got an injury and i healed her, and I felt fine." I replied.

I closed my eyes, but nothing is working.

"I-it's not working." I yelled.

"Sweetie, it's okay." she said.

"No, it's not, you promised me, you would never leave me alone." I said.

my cheeks damped with tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I love you." she said.

I checked her pulse, her heart completely stopped.

my tears covered her face, and wound.

"You monster." I said.

Then it happened, my Avatar State.

Rebecca came out and said, "Finally a challenge." she exclaimed.

a burst of energy came out of her right hand.

I easily penetrated it, and I bended a blast of fire around her, she jumped through it, and a huge amount of water came in, we both bended it, and clashed.

I finally got close enough, and wrapped my hand around her neck, and started to choke her, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.

I let go, dropping her to the ground. "I can't do it, I'm not going to sink down to your level." I said.

facing the other way, with my head down.

"Weak." She said.

She came at me, then I quickly dodged her move, then I quickly kept her from moving by holding her arms and legs down with my earth bending.

I put my thumb, on her forehead, and in the middle of her chest, and a huge light surrounded us.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I took away your bending." I replied.

I closed my eyes, and took Rebecca's necklace off, and crushed it, causing the spirit to disappear.

Rebecca was knocked out cold. I grabbed her and put her over my shoulder.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She's at the hospital." Mike said.

"She didn't lose a lot of blood, so she'll live." he said.

But her heart stopped... I guess my tears healed her.

I nodded, then took Rebecca home.

"Finally, no more mystical forces, keeping me up at night." I said in relief.

"Yeah, but let's just relax, since we are finally on Spring break." Amanda said.

I nodded, and closed my eyes.

"Hey,Heeeeeeeeeeeey." Owen said whispering into my ear.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There's something I want to do, but I don't know if I should do it or not." he explained.

I sat up, and looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "If you really want to do something, then just go for it." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yup." I replied

Then before I knew it, he pulls me into a sweet kiss.

We broke away.

I felt like I was smiling like an idiot, he smiled back.

"AWW." Amanda exclaimed.

Mike's POV

"AWW." Amanda exclaimed.

Me and Amanda decided to sneak away from Owen and Kira.

I found this really great fountain, which you can walk under, so me and Amanda, had that movie mountain, we messed around, and then finally I got the guts to kiss her, even though I've kissed her before.

"This is so romantic." Amanda said.

"Yeah..." I said pulling her into another kiss.

Yay, I'm done, I don't really know what to do, since it's my first fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I Own Kira, Danielle, and Rebecca; I Do Not Own Supah Ninjas, Mike, Amanda, Owen, and Yamato, Hologramps, and Ishina.**

**I also do not own The bending, that belongs to Avatar.**


	5. Author's Note

Hola! i have written a new story for Kickin It

it's called Teenage Assassins, i would love for you to read it, thanks!


	6. Sample for new Story?

**okay this is just an experiment, should this be for Supah Ninjas, Kickin It or Austin and Ally**

**This topic is NINJAS, here's my sample...**

* * *

Author's POV

Its a dark, and starry night, the only source of light there is the moon, and a few street lights.

Lisa walks into the bank, to quickly do an errand for her mother.

"Hey! This is a stick up! Everybody down!" Someone yelled. Lisa simply rolled her eyes, and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

'Honestly, i can't get a break.' Lisa thought. She went into the bathroom, changed and then crawled into the air ducts, she looked down through the ducts, right beofre dropping down before them.

"What the- Who you!?" a robber asked.

"I believe its ' Who _are _you'."

"You callin' me dumb!?"

"Yeah, little bit." Lisa said.

All of a sudden, a figure dropped on the robber.

"Now you show up." she says.

"Yup."

You couldn't see their face, because clearly they were in ninja suits, all you could see was his piercing green eyes and her, chocolate brown eyes.

"Forget this, they all go down one way or another."

"Am i the only one getting a case of deja' vu?" Dagger asked.

"Nope, i think it was on Supah Ninjas." Spade(Lisa) recalled.

"Really?" one of the robbers acknowledged.

Everything was put back into reality.

a robber pulled the slide on his gun. and was about to pull the trigger. Spade quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a playing card, and threw it, and it hit the gun.

But its a special card, it may look like an ordinary card, but its actually a fierce weapon.

The metal on the gun began to heat, and the robber dropped the gun in pain.

More of the robbers lunged at the dynamic duo, Dagger grabbed Spade by her waist, and swung her around, and threw at this one big guy, at least 6'3.

But he wasn't an easy one like the rest of his crew, he kicked Spade in the stomach, which knocked all the air out of her.

"Spade!" Dagger yelled.

I nodded, I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his neck, and twisted around, and caused him to fall on the ground. They heard police sirens in the background, and quickly made their way through the window, and onto the rooftop.

"You know, we've been allies for a long time, and I've never seen your face once." Dagger said.

"Well, all I've seen were your piercing green eyes." Spade said.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not sure if its flirting."

"I'll show you my face, if you show me yours." Dagger said

Spade simply shrugged. Dagger pulled off his mask, to reveal Spade's best friend, Jake.

"Damn." Spade muttered.

"Now, your face." Jake slowly pulled up his hand to slowly remove the mask. Spade caught his hand, and said, "I didn't make any promises."

"But.." Jake began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. he wanted to open his eyes to at least see a glimpse of her face, but quickly closed them.

Spade quickly pushed away, and put her mask on.

"See you later." she said, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**ehh soooo?**

**What did you think, could've been better, you like it?**

**Please Review**


End file.
